


Can I kiss you?

by Toomiiali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomiiali/pseuds/Toomiiali
Summary: Tobio had a sudden urge to kiss Miya Atsumu, but his senpai told him he can't do something like that without asking for a permission first, so Tobio did ask for it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Can I kiss you?

Tobio had the talk with his most trusted Senpai, Koshi Sugawara, even in spite of his jokes that frustrated him because Tobio didn't understand them, he explained to him well about his thoughts based on his answers about the best high school setter Atsumu Miya. 

Sugawara spent a lot of time asking him questions, questions that Tobio had never thought of, detailed questions. And Tobio answered all of them honestly, because he was tired of his endless thoughts and confusion and hesitation about the other, for example, last week he really wanted to talk to the blonde, but he did not have his number, he tried to search for him through the Internet, and he did not find it, and then he felt frustrated, but his frustration increased with him thinking that if he had it, it would be very strange for him to ask talk to him out of nowhere. 

Usually Tobio do not overthink, but now he is, with his complex thoughts wrapped around the blonde; But at least after Sugawara questioning him, he finally told him the conclusion, that he have a crush on the blonde twin. 

He explained to him a lot about the love feelings, and feelings that follow it, and the desires related to it, and how to deal with it, and that it is a normal thing and this is how romantic relationships begin. 

His Senpai told him that it is normal for him to have some sexual and emotional desires for the other person, but he should not force them on him. 

Tobio has no sexual desire towards him, in fact he did not have sexual attraction to anyone beforehand. So when Sugawara left, he searched on the internet for what this means, and he saw a lot of pictures of kisses, a kiss on the lips, a kiss on the neck, a hug, a snuggle on the bed, two people sharing a bed without clothes. 

He wondered if he wanted to do such things with the other? He is not sure. But it was confirmed after the match he played against Inarizaki's team. 

He was very close to Atsumu, and his piercing eyes caught the slightest detail, the sparkle of his eyes as he watched his quick attack with Hinata, his cheeks turns red when he hit a goal, his smirk smile at Tobio's team, his body that seemed to really take care of, as he could see some of his muscles that stands out a little beneath his clothes. 

Tobio wiped his face with a towel as he stepped towards Sugawara to talk to him in private "I'd like to kiss Miya-san." 

Sugawara choked with the water he was drinking, and coughed badly after then wiped the water on chin "Where did this suddenly come from? Is this because what I told you the other day?" 

"I researched it more deeply, I had no idea about this earlier, but now that I meet him again I do." 

Sugawara asked in a suspicious and anxious tone "Are you sure you don't want to do this just because you think you should think and do things like this?" 

Tobio moved his eyes around thinking, "No," he took half a step toward the older setter. "Can I kiss him?" 

Sugawara giggled while ruffling Tobio’s silky hair “Cute, but the answer to this question is not with me, you can kiss him if he wants to do it too in return, by obtaining his permission, but you'd better take this step with him when he likes you back.” Tobio nodded storing all this necessary information is in his mind. 

The team changed clothes, completely tired and exhausted, and before Tobio take off his clothes, he spotted the opposing team that had won against, heading towards the gate, staring at them for seconds before he got up and followed them. 

"Miya-san" called Tobio quietly to get both of the twins turning around, the blonde one between them snorted “What? Did you come to brag about your victory?” 

Tobio shook his head, saying, "I came to ask you something" Osamu stared at his brother and then at the opposing team setter before hitting the shoulder of Atsumu lightly, telling him without using words that he is leaving. 

Atsumu turned around completely to him checking him up, Tobio has not changed his clothes yet, he is still wearing his court clothes, the only difference is that he wears his team's black jacket on them, and the supporters of his knees has been lowered down so that they stop completely at his ankles. 

The blond folded his arms on his chest "What do you want?" 

Tobio approached him while his hands were in his jacket pockets until he was close to him, "Can I kiss you?" 

"W-What ?! ” That shocked Atsumu, and he could not hide it as the younger’s question came out of nowhere. 

He lost his stability and took a step back while his ears were reddening badly "Huh? Why?!" 

"Because I like you" The other spoke honestly without hesitation, shocked Atsumu for the second time, who stared into the younger's pretty shade of blue eyes while redness spread across his cheeks. 

The blond among them kept silently staring at him, he swallowed while watching the other’s serious expressions and his lips pout that he did not cease to do. He regained his firmness and straightness. He blinked several times before a wide smile appeared on his face. 

He penetrated Tobio's personal space and hugged his small waist, pulling him towards him until their breasts were stuck to each other, that was surprising to Tobio, who pulled his hands out of his pockets quickly, for a while he thought the other would attack him. 

His eyes widened, and he moved his hands to cover the other's mouth when he realized what the blonde was about to do. "What are you doing?!" 

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, whined while the youngest's fingers were still clinging to his lips "Didn't you just ask for a kiss now?!" 

"But.. But you didn't tell me that you liked me ..." 

Atsumu moved his arm away from the waist of Tobio to hold his both hands that were resting on the lower part of his face, to speak with emotion. He stepped closer towards Tobio “Are you kidding me?! You confessed to me out of nowhere after you sent me attractive looks and smiles on the stadium, you asked me for a kiss, made me nervous in a complete mess because of my sudden excitement and emotions, and then told me that you don't want a kiss?! Damn, Tobio. Of course I like you, did you look at yourself before asking this question? You are a talented weirdo, pretty, cute and annoying in some way, what could I have done but like you? '' 

Tobio blinked several times staring directly into Atsumu's eyes that under it his cheeks reddened, Tobio also blushed for a reason he did not understand. "You think I'm pretty?" 

"Everyone does, Tobio-kun." 

Tobio pushed himself forward and gave a quick peck on the older setter lips, surprising him, staring at him nervously and pouting, waiting for his reaction on this matter, feeling his hands sweaty in the hands of the other 

"This is the kiss you want to give me?" Cautiously Tobio nodded, did he do it wrong? He tried to do what he saw on TV. 

“So in return, I will give you a kiss of mine, too.” Atsumu's hands moved from his hands to his face, hugging his cheeks together, pulling him towards him and meeting his lips with a wet kiss, his lips dancing between the lips of the other 

Tobio sighed in the middle of it, his hands slowly moved clinging to the other's jacket as he felt a shiver and a heat in his body and a strange floating feeling in his stomach. 

Atsumu smiled during the kiss before stopping it and licking his lips while staring at Tobio, who was flushing red in his hands. Atsumu approached him as if he was about to kiss him again, but Tobio whispered "I didn't know that kissing was like this." 

Atsumu showed a smirk, "Want more?" 

Tobio separated his lips, nodding to the other with a weakness that made Atsumu smile and move away from him while he was still keeping his hands in place, as the other's soft skin is satisfying to touch, and he looks cute like this "Get out with me on a date first" 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I want Tobio to ask me that toooo.  
> If you liked this please let me know, comments make me happy 💓💓


End file.
